


Peace and Quiet—Nate and Sophie Are Frustrated Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Both Nate and Sophie are not touching, lying low after San Lorenzo.  Frustration ensues.  Takes place early season four.





	

Peace and Quiet—Nate and Sophie Are Frustrated Job

Takes place early in season four.

Nate couldn’t believe what he was hearing outside the door.  What on earth was going on in that bedroom?  They were in New York, on a case. Two suites were all that was needed:  one for the women, one for the men.  It wasn’t like they were going cheap.  Both hotel suites were linked by a door, so that they could pass back and forth between living rooms.  Since all of them were usually in his apartment anyway, he didn’t see this as a problem. 

The problem mostly was the fact that he never had any privacy.  All four teammates had their own apartments to go back and relax.  He had the upper rooms, which were always open to the four.  He’d occasionally find out that one of them had gone through his things, probably looking for something like soap or bandages.  Or the one time when Sophie dearly wanted a shirt.  That was her story and she was sticking to it.

The only time he seemed to get any peace and quiet was the early hours during the day.  Since that was the worst time for him and his frequent hangovers, the peace and quiet never really came.  Being in New York, having them in pocket constantly was wearing on his nerves even more.  Now to hear what was going on in the bedroom, it just rankled.  He wanted to burst in, call whoever on whatever they were doing and stomp out. Creating a scene might get them to realize that he indeed needed them to not be in his face twenty-four/seven.

As he held the doorknob, he heard another groan coming from the bedroom.  Who was it in there?  Was it Eliot?  That definitely was a female groan, so he possibly had brought one of his conquests back to the room.  Except the bedroom in front of Nate belonged to Parker and Sophie.  That would be odd indeed.  He knew it couldn’t be Hardison.  The man had a big crush on Parker. Then it hit him.  Could it possibly be Parker and Hardison?  Nate needed to scrub his brain if it went there.  No, it couldn’t be the two of them.  They were still dancing around each other, not even touching. 

Sophie?  Did she pick up someone in a bar and bring him here?  That could possibly be it.  She’d been snippy with him lately, calling him out on everything he did right and wrong on this job.  Sure, they had started to work together more and more, planning the cons.  He thought they were getting along better, until this trip. 

He hadn’t touched her though in quite a while.  Nate hadn’t wanted the team to know that he and Sophie had slept together in San Lorenzo.  So he’d told her they needed to lay low.  She’d rolled her eyes at him, told him he was being obstinate and walked out with an exaggerated sway of her hips. 

Was this her reaction to Nate not being in her bed?  Anger surged through him.  He never wanted to be jealous, but he’d been when she was dating that guy, whatever his name was. 

Another groan erupted behind the door, making Nate grasp the handle tighter. He needed to see what was going on, to make sure she was alright. If she was with another man, it would signal to him that he needed to back off from Sophie. As quietly as he could, Nate pushed the door open. Luckily there was not creak at all as it opened smoothly. 

Two queen beds filled the rooms.  One bed, probably Parker’s since Nate spotted a bunny on the pillow, was made.  One dim light lit the room by the bedside. The curtains were pulled tight so that the afternoon light would not intrude.  Looking across the other unmade bed, Nate froze at the sight before him.  No, there was no other man in the room, making Sophie groan out those noises that she made.

Her head was thrown back against the pillow, mouth open in ecstasy.  Her naked body glistened in the dim light, legs spread wide.  Two fingers pumped in and out at a frantic pace, the other hand pinching one of her nipples.  By the groans that came out of her mouth, she was almost at her peak.  The wet sounds that came from her fingers working had him mesmerized.  This was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.  He was hard in an instant. 

Should he join her?  Tell her that he was in the room?  Only he didn’t move, didn’t make a sound as her fingers kept up their thrusting. 

“Nate,” Sophie groaned as her whole body shivered in delight.

As quickly as he could, Nate stepped out of the bedroom, placing his forehead against the wall.  Now he had to do something about what he was feeling.  It wouldn’t take much.

 

Sophie was frustrated.  Nate was entirely wrong in this area.  They could handle their so-called relationship and be partners in crime.  Only he wanted to keep everything quiet, so that the other team members did not know of their nocturnal activities. Now there was no activity since they arrived in New York.  Work, work, work. That was Nate. What she wouldn’t do to feel his body pressing her down into the mattress as he slowly pumped into her. Sometimes she wanted to smack him because he savored it too much.

As her legs dropped to the bed, she contemplated getting up.  It would be quite embarrassing to be lying in bed if one of the others found her this way.  Parker might not even say anything, but the other three would be left wondering.  Well, Nate wouldn’t.

Grabbing her underwear off the bed, Sophie found her robe. Tightening the belt, she opened the door quietly to look out into the living area.  No sounds emanated from the room.  Maybe they were all in the other suite?

Quietly tiptoeing into the other room, she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.  Could one of them have come back without her hearing?  She had been quite busy.  The growl drew her nearer to the bathroom. She just hoped that Eliot hadn’t gotten hurt on this one.  This con was all going so smoothly, although it was taking forever. Being cooped up in two suites was a bit much, even though the shopping on off hours was a joy.

The door hadn’t been pushed to, so she peaked inside for just a moment to make sure her help was not needed.  She could tell by the shoes that it was Nate. Why hadn’t he knocked on her door? With the others out, they actually would have been able to spend time together.

His trousers were bunched up around his ankles, shirt hanging down. Was he hurt?  Then she noticed his hands and what one of them was holding.  She blushed scarlet just by looking at the show he was giving her.

One hand stroked down his cock as the other one caressed his balls.  She could see that as the strokes became faster and harder, his balls started to draw up, like he was almost ready. What she wouldn’t do to actually grab him and finish the job.  He threw his head back, groaning as he did. His hips pumped back and forth with the rhythm of his hand.  It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.  Going over the edge while saying her name, she watched as the milky white fluid covered his hand.

She didn’t want him to know what she had seen him do.  Not that she hadn’t been doing the exact same thing a few moments before.  Backing away quickly, she almost ran for her room to get dressed. Only when she arrived back in her room, the friction of her silk robe had her groaning all over again.  Damn Nate and his naughty ideas. The silk of the robe had her nipples standing at attention, waiting for her again.

“Sophie, I…”

Nate stood in the doorway, pants now pulled up, but shirt untucked and belt undone.  Her robe was half way down her chest, breasts pushed out. She panted heavily as her eyes caught his.

“I didn’t mean to walk in on you,” he slowly said as he closed the door.

She could see him lick his lips as his eyes traveled down.

“You awake?” he asked.

Her hands couldn’t hold onto her robe anymore, so she just let it fall down to pool at her ankles.

“Guess you are.”

Instead of standing there gawking at him, she walked over to where he was standing, his back now against the door.

“Is this one of those times where I’ll be glad I interrupted?”

“What did you interrupt?” she whispered in his ear.

“Well, you were lying there, and I, well.”

He shivered as she ran her nails down his shirt. He’d seen her. That had to be it. That was why he was taking care of himself in the bathroom.  Why hadn’t he joined her?

“You saw me. What did you see?”

Nate stuttered.  “Well, you looked like you were having a good time.”

“Not as much without you.”

He groaned as her hand closed around him. He wouldn’t be ready for her yet, but she could play around a bit until he could. Her lips, teeth grazed his neck, causing small red marks in her wake.  She could mark him, make it look like someone had been biting him, but then the crew would know.  Or they would think that he was out on the town.

It didn’t take long before he got the hint and moved her over to the messed up bed. Lying in between her legs, she gasped out her pleasure as his tongue and mouth did all the work.  So much more fun with participation.


End file.
